13 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 06:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1752; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1753; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1754; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Tour de Pologne - Będzin; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:20 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca w Koninie - odc. 2; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Rozgadana Farma - Jak ogłoszenie matrymonialne może okazać się fatalne, odc. 16 (Two Unlikely Soul - mates and the Personals Ad that Changed the); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Psi psycholog - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Klan - odc. 2280 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Galeria - odc. 49; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Galeria - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Polowanie z kamerą - cz. 1 (Animal Camera 1/3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 11/13 - Perła - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Europejski Stadion Kultury 2012 /9/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - start do 4 etapu; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 4: Będzin - Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Magia Igrzysk - Radość Wygrywania; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 5 - Wieść gminna - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Klan - odc. 2281 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Tajemnica Trumana, odc. 39 (Truman’s Secret); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:04 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Twoje, moje i nasze (Yours, Mine and Ours) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Raja Gosnell; wyk.:Dennis Quaid, Rene Russo, Sean Faris; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 3 (Harper's Island, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 4 (Harper's Island, ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 6 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Stacyjka - odc. 6/13 - Ludzie telewizji; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Polski Crash (Polski Crash) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1993); reż.:Kaspar Heidelbach; wyk.:Klaus J. Behrendt, Juergen Vogel, Piotr Machalica, Wojciech Wysocki, Cezary Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 45; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 63; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 468 - Błędny rycerz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Co myślał?" (Heather McHugh); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 172 (196) W roli ojca wystąpi... cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Familiada - odc. 1937; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 8 / 12 (ep. 8 / 12); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 63 Egzorcystów dwóch; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (81); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 899; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Gorongosa - afrykański raj utracony (Gorongosa: Africa’s Lost Eden); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (39) WYDARZENIE: festiwal ANIMATOR; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 20/22 (Ghost Whisperer, ep. 20 The Vanishing); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Sabat Czarownic 3 - Kielce 2012; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hydraulicy (63); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Alibi na piątek - Wojna Logana: Kwestia honoru (Logan's War: Bound by Honor) 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Michael Preece; wyk.:Eddie Cibrian, Chuck Norris; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 7/20 (Dirt, ep. Come Together); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 8/20 (Dirt, ep. The Thing Under Your Bed); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Historia Bluesa (2) "Tajemnice ludzkiej duszy" (The Blues (2) "The Soul of Man"); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wojna Logana: Kwestia honoru (Logan's War: Bound by Honor); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Michael Preece; wyk.:Eddie Cibrian, Chuck Norris; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Informacje lubuskie - flesz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:03 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO 17:06 Traffic - magazyn drogowy; STEREO 17:09 Wakacyjny Flesz; STEREO 17:15 TV LATO - odc. 10 - 13.07.12 - Przemyśl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:29 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:32 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO 17:35 Traffic - magazyn drogowy; STEREO 17:38 Wakacyjny Flesz; STEREO 17:46 Wędrówki z kluczem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:59 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:02 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO 18:04 Traffic - magazyn drogowy; STEREO 18:07 Wakacyjny Flesz; STEREO 18:15 Prosto z lasu /2012 - Prosto z lasu 8/2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie -; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:41 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO 18:46 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Traffic - magazyn drogowy; STEREO 18:59 Wakacyjny Flesz; STEREO 19:07 TV LATO - odc. 10 - 13.07.12 - Przemyśl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:22 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:24 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie -; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:57 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO 22:00 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:08 Wakacyjny Flesz; STEREO 22:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Saudyjskie królestwo od środka (Inside the Saudi kingdom); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:01 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sen opętanej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:42 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Saudyjskie królestwo od środka (Inside the Saudi kingdom); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:08 Prawdę mówiąc - Jan Mela - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (86) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (11) - serial animowany 08.30 Pies Huckleberry (28) - serial animowany 08.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (258) - serial komediowy 09.45 Przygody Merlina 3 (28) - serial fantasy 10.45 90210 (15) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta 2 (15) - serial komediowy 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 2 (11) - reality show 13.45 Chirurdzy 5 (93) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (367, 368) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (221) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (99) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (8) - serial komediowy 20.05 Super tata - komedia, USA 1999 22.00 Anakondy: Polowanie na krwawą orchideę - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 00.05 Wszyscy ludzie króla - dramat polityczny, USA/Niemcy 2006 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Zza kamery... (42) - magazyn filmowy 03.45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (12) - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Na Wspólnej (1518) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Usta Usta 3 (35) - serial komediowy 12.15 Ostry dyżur 6 (13) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Cała prawda (10) - serial kryminalny 14.15 Ukryta prawda (34) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 Detektywi (760) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (844) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (35) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (825) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/USA/Japonia 2001 22.05 Aleksander - dramat historyczny, Francja/USA/Niemcy/Holandia 2004 01.35 Kuba Wojewódzki (18) - talk-show 02.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.15 Od hitu do świtu (40) - program rozrywkowy TV 4 5.40 V - Max 6.00 Morze miłości - serial 6.45 4music 7.35 Słoneczny patrol 8.25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9.05 TV Market 9.25 Eva Luna - serial 10.25 Zakazane uczucie - serial 12.25 4music 13.30 V - Max 14.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15.00 Osaczona 16.00 Słoneczny patrol 16.55 Sekrety dawnych budowli, Egipt, cz. 2 18.00 Selekcja 2009 19.05 Ryzykanci 20.05 Wzór 21.00 Tsotsi - film Wielka Brytania, RPA, 2005 23.00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi smierci 0.00 Film erotyczny 1.30 Gość Wydarzeń - program publicystyczny 1.40 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 2.30 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny 2.55 4music 3.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 4.55 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.00 Druga strona medalu - talk show 6.30 W roli głównej - Justyna Steczkowska 7.00 W roli głównej - Dorota Zawadzka 7.35 Teresa - telenowela 8.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.30 Chuck - serial 10.25 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 11.30 Mango Telezakupy 13.05 Punkt krytyczny - serial 14.05 Sąd rodzinny 15.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 16.05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 17.05 Chuck - serial 18.00 Punkt krytyczny - serial 18.55 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 20.00 Stalowy rycerz - film przygodowy USA 1997 22.00 Rzeka śmierci - film przygodowy USA 1989 0.10 Ben Stiller show 0.40 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 2.45 Męski Typ 2. Michał Urbaniak 3.10 Druga strona medalu - talk show 3.40 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.10 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Muzyczny budzik 6.30 Muzyczne życzenia 7.30 Do góry nogami! 8.30 Zorro 9.00 Łowcy skarbów 10.00 Robin Hood 11.00 Medicopter 12.00 Taki jest świat 13.00 Z archiwum policji 13.30 Dyżur 14.00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie 15.00 Zorro 15.30 Egzekutorzy 16.30 Shockwave 17.30 Łowcy skarbów 18.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 19.00 Zwariowane melodie 19.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 20.00 Koszmar w raju 22.00 Goło i wesoło 22.30 Strach się bać! 23.00 Głód krwi 1.00 Króliczki Playboya 1.30 Dziewczyny na ekran 2.00 Zobacz to! TV Polonia 06:05 Jan Serce - odc. 5/10* - Zgryzoty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Czy Pan Bóg lubi sport?; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Magazyn Medyczny - Leczenie uzależnień w Małopolsce - Andrychów; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 1 - Latający Królik; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:05; Pogoda: 9:10; Panorama:10.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Smaki polskie - Szczupak faszerowany; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenia Kacperka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 83 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Azerbejdżan - dziadek (24); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Warto kochać - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 2 Biebrza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 474* Mysz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (39) Kicz; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenia Kacperka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Polonia w Komie - Azerbejdżan - dziadek (24); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Jan Serce - odc. 5/10* - Zgryzoty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Park Krajobrazowy Promno; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 83 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Święto Placka Jagodowego, odc. 9 (Googleberry Pie Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne 20:38 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 479 - Gra bez zasad; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Nyc dziewczyny (25); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 W środku Europy 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Andrzej Mastalerz, Magdalena Włodarczyk, Henryk Bista, Grzegorz Pawłowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Bronisław Wrocławski, Renata Domagała, Marcin Sosnowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 4: Będzin - Katowice; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenia Kacperka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Święto Placka Jagodowego, odc. 9 (Googleberry Pie Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:29 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 479 - Gra bez zasad; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Nyc dziewczyny (25); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 W środku Europy 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Andrzej Mastalerz, Magdalena Włodarczyk, Henryk Bista, Grzegorz Pawłowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Bronisław Wrocławski, Renata Domagała, Marcin Sosnowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:55 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Park Krajobrazowy Promno; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Chwytaj dzień 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Popcorn 11.30 Jedz i bądź sexy 12.00 Na straży prawa 12.30 W świecie nauki 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Chwytaj dzień 15.10 Schlesien journal 15.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 15.55 Popcorn 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Katastrofy w przestworzach 17.30 Rytm regionu 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Na straży prawa 20.55 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 21.25 Katastrofy w przestworzach 22.25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 23.00 Film erotyczny TVN 24 5:55 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis, pogoda 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:20 Czarno na białym 21:00 Teleserwis, pogoda 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 0:00 Fakty po Faktach 0:30 Czarno na białym 1:00 Polska i świat 1:30 Szkło kontaktowe 2:20 Dzień po dniu 3:10 Film dokumentalny 4:00 Maja w ogrodzie 4:25 Czarno na białym 4:55 Polska i świat TVN CNBC 7:00 Pieniądze od rana 8:00 Dzień na rynkach 11:00 Blajer mówi: Biznes 12:30 TVN CNBC CR 13:30 Godzina dla pieniędzy 15:00 Rynki dnia 18:00 Górna półka 18:30 Blajer mówki: Biznes 19:30 Godzina dla pieniędzy 20:00 90 minut 21:30 Bilans 22:30 Koniec handlu 23:00 90 minut 0:30 Bilans 1:30 Koniec handlu Polsat 2 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.40 Awantura o kasę 8.30 Pierwsza miłość 9.15 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.45 Rodzina zastępcza 10.30 Tylko miłość 11.30 Awantura o kasę 12.30 Rodzina zastępcza 13.00 Daleko od noszy 2 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich 14.00 Rodzina zastępcza 14.50 Oblicza Ameryki 15.25 Tajemnice Kniei 16.00 Samo życie 16.30 Tylko miłość 17.30 Linia Życia 18.00 Wydarzenia 18.20 Pogoda 18.30 Interwencja 19.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.30 Sport 20.35 Pogoda 20.45 Pierwsza miłość 21.30 Linia Życia 22.00 Rodzina zastępcza 23.00 Świat według Kiepskich 23.35 Rodzina zastępcza 0.10 Daleko od noszy 2 0.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 1.15 Kobieta Cafe 2.15 Wydarzenia 2.40 Sport 2.45 Pogoda 3.00 Interwencja 3.15 Pierwsza miłość 3.50 Świat według Kiepskich 4.15 Państwo w państwie 5.10 Trudne sprawy Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz o 3. miejsce: Bułgaria - Kuba 9:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch - 1. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto3 10:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch - 1. sesja treningowa w klasie MotoGP 11:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch - 1. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto2 12:10 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 13:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto3 14:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie MotoGP 15:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto2 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz finałowy: USA - Polska 18:00 Boks 18:30 Wywiad z Tomaszem Adamkiem - magazyn publicystyczny 19:00 Wywiad ze Zbigniewem Bartmanem - magazyn publicystyczny 19:30 Złota Sofia - podsumowanie turnieju finałowego Ligi Światowej - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Londynie 22:10 Boks 0:20 Boks 2:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 Rajdy terenowe. Rajd Jedwabnego Szlaku 8.45 Igrzyska Olimpijskie. Razem do Londynu 9.00 Lekka Atletyka. MŚ juniorów, Barcelona, Hiszpania 9.30 Lekka Atletyka. MŚ juniorów, Barcelona, Hiszpania 10.00 Lekka Atletyka. MŚ juniorów, Barcelona, Hiszpania 10.30 Lekka Atletyka. MŚ juniorów, Barcelona, Hiszpania 11.00 Kolarstwo. Tour de France 13.00 Kolarstwo. Tour de France 15.00 Kolarstwo. Tour de France 17.15 Kolarstwo. Tour de Pologne, Polska 18.00 Lekka Atletyka. MŚ juniorów, Barcelona, Hiszpania 22.00 Snooker Australian Goldfields Open, Brazylia 23.00 Tenis. Turniej WTA, Stanford, Stany Zjednoczone 0.45 Rajdy terenowe. Rajd Jedwabnego Szlaku 1.00 Kolarstwo Tour de France 1.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Szwajcarii - mecz o 3. miejsce mężczyzn 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Szwajcarii - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Paryżu 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Paryżu 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 1:15 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7:00 Nie przegap 7:10 Łapu capu 7:15 Walet pikowy 8:50 Nietypowa wdowa 10:35 Wyjście przez sklep z pamiątkami 12:10 Miłość i inne komplikacje 14:00 Persona non grata 16:00 Bulwar Zbawienia 17:45 Kłopoty rodu Pożyczalskich 19:20 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 23 19:50 Łapu capu 20:00 13 posterunek Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu capu 21:00 Zew północy 22:25 Opowieści z chłodni 23:00 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów Odcinek: 3 23:55 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów Odcinek: 4 0:55 Dziwne dni 3:20 Królowa Śniegu 5:15 Wieczorne słońce HBO 6:00 Na psa urok 7:35 Kilka wolnych dni 9:00 Cinema Verite 10:30 Gdzie jest Nemo 12:10 Kochankowie 13:05 Burleska 15:00 Vicky: wielki mały wiking 16:30 Kawiarenka 18:10 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 28 18:40 Gry małżeńskie 20:10 Milion dolarów 22:00 Porąbani 23:30 John Lennon. Chłopak znikąd 1:10 Dwie ekipy 2:55 Oskarżona Amanda Knox 4:25 Moja Angelika 5:15 Upadła gwiazda Afganistanu Cinemax 6:00 Panna młoda w żałobie 7:50 Banda 9:20 Terapia 11:10 Ostatnie metro 13:20 Pustynny kwiat 15:15 Dom zagubionych dusz 16:55 Banda 18:30 Za szybcy, za wściekli 20:20 Syndykat zbrodni 22:00 Czarne lustro 23:05 Elvira, władczyni ciemności 0:45 Świeże zwłoki 2:25 (Bez tytułu) 4:00 Człowiek, który nadejdzie Tele 5 5.45 Disco Bandżo 7.00 Telezakupy 10.00 Kosmica TV 12.10 Przesyłka specjalna - komedia, USA 2008 14.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial 15.00 Flash Gordon - serial 15.50 Playlista Tele5 16.00 Miejskie legendy - serial 17.00 Raj utracony - serial 2008 17.55 Playlista Tele5 18.05 Flash Gordon - serial 19.05 Miejskie legendy - serial 20.00 Faceci z miotłami - komedia, Kanada 2002 22.05 XIII - serial 23.05 Miasto ludzi - serial, Brazylia 2002 - 2005 23.50 Nieźle kliknięci bez filtra - program rozrywkowy 0.20 Walka o seks - serial 1.40 Nocny patrol TVP Kultura 08:10 Wiktoryna czyli czy pan pochodzi z Beauvais?; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak MoCarta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Co ja tu robię? Tadeusz Konwicki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Janosik - odc. 10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 13; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Postaraj się w to wszystko wczuć; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Poszłabym za tobą; teledysk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Wiktoryna czyli czy pan pochodzi z Beauvais?; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Jam Session (Jam Session); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Nasz człowiek w Nirwanie (Our Man in Nirvana); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Janosik - odc. 10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Sauna - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Gabriela Kownacka, Marian Opania, Henryk Bista, Piotr Machalica, Władysław Kowalski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Trochę muzyki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Daniel Olbrychski - Hollyłódzki gwiazdozbiór; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Daniel Olbrychski - Opowieści weekendowe: Ostatni krąg - txt. str. 777; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Daniel Olbrychski - Kolejność uczuć - txt. str. 777 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Seweryn, Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Wojciech Siemion, Konrad Kujawski, Krystyna Tkacz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Barbara Dziekan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Panorama kina światowego - Pewnego lata (L'heure d'ete) 98'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Olivier Assayas; wyk.:Juliette Binoche, Charles Berling, Jeremie Renier, Dominique Reymond; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Młoda Kultura - Pongopongo; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Sugar (Sugar) 34'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Reynold Reynolds; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Tydzień z gwiazdą Daniel Olbrychski - Kolejność uczuć 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Seweryn, Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Wojciech Siemion, Konrad Kujawski, Krystyna Tkacz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Barbara Dziekan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Mokry szmal 84'; film sensacyjny; reż.:Gerard Zalewski; wyk.:Jerzy Frydrych, Grzegorz Matysiak, Leon Niemczyk, Henryk Bista, Bożena Dykiel, Ewa Harasimowicz, Beata Maj; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kalendarium historyczne - Przed sierpniem był lipiec; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Flesz historii - odc. 85; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 5/13 Okruch lodu - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Powtórka z życia - Telewizja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powtórka z życia - Premiery premierów; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Mołdawia winem płynąca (16); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dziennik sudański (cz.1/2) - Podróż; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Spotkania sentymentalne - Zapomniane przeboje; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Daremna misja. Opowieść Jana Karskiego - Kozielewskiego; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Polskie szkło; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Spór o historię - Litwo Ojczyzno moja; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Chirurdzy wojenni - odc. 3 (Chirurdzy wojenni) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przełomowe dni - odc. 5 (Red Chapters); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Szerokie tory. Milioner z lasu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Alfred Nobel; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 "Praska Arka Noego"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wiedźmin - odc. 6/13 Calanthe - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Zapisy pamięci - Gdy zaczynaliśmy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Sonda - Nocne ognie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Bomba w torcie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Rozgłośnia Polska Radia Wolna Europa - Historia /1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Rozgłośnia Polska Radia Wolna Europa. - Struktura /2/; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Cafe Historia - odc. 13 "Obława augustowska"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. III - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. IV - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Miejsca Przeklęte. Poznańska 38; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Czirliderki - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 13 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole'75. Mikrofon i ekran; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:15 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 08:40 Gdy zaczynają się Igrzyska - 10 (When the Games Begin); magazyn kraj prod.Australia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 3: Kędzierzyn - Cieszyn; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 EURO 2012 - Chorwacja - Hiszpania; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Tytani szos - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - start do 4 etapu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Jeździectwo - Międzynarodowe zawody w skokach przez przeszkody - CSIO - Sopot - Sześć barier; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 4: Będzin - Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 4: Będzin - Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 4: Będzin - Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Niedokończona historia - cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Niedokończona historia - cz. 2 - Nowa era - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Gdy zaczynają się Igrzyska - 11 (When the Games Begin); magazyn kraj prod.Australia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 EURO 2012 - Włochy - Irlandia; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 4: Będzin - Katowice; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Olimpijczycy 2012; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 EURO 2012 - Chorwacja - Hiszpania; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Zakończenie dnia Biełsat TV 06:00 Obiektyw; STEREO, 16:9 06:25 Lippy and Messy - literowanie i pisanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Miś Uszatek - Jak sójka za morze; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 1/4 - Nabór (odc. 1/4 - Nabór); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Historia pod znakiem Pogoni - Pierwszy historiograf Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Czas honoru - odc. 24** - Przerwana depesza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory Bodygaurd; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Historia pod znakiem Pogoni - Józef Rutski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Euromaxx Highlights - Euromaxx Highlights odc. 66 (Euromaxx Highlights); magazyn kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Anton Astapowicz: żebyśmy wiedzieli skąd nasz ród; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Polowanie na ciekawostki - odc. 17 (1/2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Defekt - odc. 6/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Gospodarz...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 1/4 - Nabór (odc. 1/4 - Nabór); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Historia pod znakiem Pogoni - Pierwszy historiograf Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Lato z kryminałem - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 3/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory Bodygaurd; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Historia pod znakiem Pogoni - Józef Rutski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Euromaxx Highlights - Euromaxx Highlights odc. 66 (Euromaxx Highlights); magazyn kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Anton Astapowicz: żebyśmy wiedzieli skąd nasz ród; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Polowanie na ciekawostki - odc. 17 (1/2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Makrofon - Basowiszcza 2008 Koncert Neuro Dubel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Transmisja 15:50 Poradnik językowy. - Mounik odc. 39; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Król wina - odc. 4 - (Vine Tycoon); serial kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Obiektyw - Flesh - Flesz godz. 17; STEREO, 16:9 17:10 Przystań - odc. 6/13 - Krokodylek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Obiektyw - Flesh - Flesz godz.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:10 Białoruskie losy - Alaksandr Isaczou. Mistrz i Afrodyta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Historia pod znakiem Pogoni - Maciej Kazimierz Sarbiewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Lippy and Messy - literowanie i pisanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Matylda - odc. 3/33** - Wędrujące gęsi (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Obiektyw - Flesh - Flesz godz.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 motor mobil - odc. 195 (motor mobil) kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Pasjonaci - odc. 6 - Miejsce dla sztuki (odc. 6 - Miejsce dla sztuki); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Białoruś (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Stanisława Poczobuta wędrówki po Grodzieńszczyźnie odc. 6; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Transmisja 20:00 Obiektyw; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Historia na wakacje - Wołanie o wiosnę; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Daleko od okna 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Dominika Ostałowska, Dorota Landowska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Karolina Gruszka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Grzegorz Damięcki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Rozmowy Eksperta - Rozmowy Eksperta. odc. 13 (5/2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Obiektyw; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Lato z kryminałem - Determinator - odc. 5/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Wagon - odc. 89; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Zakończenie dnia Nederland 1 07:00 Journaal 09:15 NL in Beweging! (h) 09:30 Geheugentrainer (h) 09:50 Studio Sportzomer: De avondetappe (h) 10:55 Studio Sport: Wielrennen Tour de France 17:25 Sesamstraat (h) 17:56 Uitzending Politieke Partijen 17:59 EenVandaag 18:00 Journaal 18:15 EenVandaag 18:45 Sportjournaal 19:00 Lingo (h) 19:30 Ingang Oost (h) 20:00 Journaal 20:30 Politie Antwerpen 21:30 TROS Muziekfeest op het plein 23:00 Studio Sportzomer: De avondetappe 00:05 Journaal 00:30 Studio Sportzomer: De avondetappe (h) 01:30 Journaal (h) Nederland 2 07:00 Journaal/gebarentolk, Journaal (h) 08:00 Programma als 07:00 09:00 Journaal/gebarentolk 09:15 Tekst TV 11:00 Kijk op themakanaal Spirit 24 12:00 Journaal 12:10 Lingo (h) 12:35 Ingang Oost (h) 13:00 Journaal 13:10 Sportjournaal 13:15 Spoorloos extra (h) 14:05 De vijfde dag (h) 15:00 Krasse knarren (h) 16:00 Journaal 16:10 Cheers 17:00 Journaal 17:10 Schepper & Coinhetland (h) 17:35 Derrick 18:35 That’s the question (h) 19:05 Kinderen geen bezwaar (h) 19:30 Verborgen verleden (h) 20:25 Per seconde wijzer 21:05 Over de kop 22:00 Nieuwsuur 22:45 De vloer op 23:10 Film op 2: Dr. Strangelove Nederland 3 06:29 Z@pp (Z@pp) 06:30 Z@ppelin (Z@ppelin) 07:35 Kindertijd (KRO) 13:35 Kindertijd (KRO) 15:15 Z@pp (Z@pp) 19:30 Tourjournaal (NOS) 20:00 De zomer voorbij (TROS) 20:25 Death at a funeral (VPRO) 21:55 Toren C compilaties (VPRO) 22:30 NOS op 3 (NOS) 22:45 Ranking the stars (h) (BNN) 23:35 De Dino Show (h) (NTR) 00:00 Lipdub (NCRV) 00:30 NOS op 3 (h) (NOS) 01:00 Nachte Giel (VARA) RTP Internacional 16.30 Velocidades 17.00 Portugal no Coraçao 19.00 Portugal em directo 20.00 Ler+, Ler Melhor 20.15 O Teu Olhar Film TV 21.00 Telejornal 22.00 A Alma e a gente 22.30 Estado de graça 23.30 Inesquecivel Das Erste 05:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09:00 Tagesschau 09:05 Rote Rosen 09:55 ARD-Wetterschau 10:00 Tagesschau 10:03 Brisant 10:30 Vera Cruz 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Elefant, Tiger & Co 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Verbotene Liebe 18:50 Drei bei Kai 19:45 Wissen vor 8 19:48 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:50 Gesichter Olympias 19:55 Börse im Ersten 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Der Schwarzwaldhof - Lauter Liebe 21:45 Tagesthemen 21:58 Das Wetter im Ersten 22:00 Polizeiruf 110 23:30 Kommissar Wallander - Die Brandmauer 01:00 Nachtmagazin 01:20 Nora Roberts - Lilien im Sommerwind 02:53 Tagesschau 02:55 Nora Roberts - Tödliche Flammen 04:28 Tagesschau 04:30 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas ZDF 05:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09:00 Tagesschau 09:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Die Rosenheim-Cops 11:15 SOKO Wismar 12:00 Heute 12:10 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht 15:00 Heute 15:05 Topfgeldjäger 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:15 Wege zum Glück - Spuren im Sand 17:00 Heute 17:10 Hallo Deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:05 Soko Kitzbühel 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Forsthaus Falkenau 20:15 Der Alte 21:15 SOKO Leipzig 22:00 heute-journal 22:29 Wetter 22:30 Nicht nachmachen! 23:00 Aspekte 23:30 Davon willst Du nichts wissen 01:00 heute nacht RÚV 16.20 To jest tak niesamowite 17.20 Lew 17.23 Snillingarnir 17.50 Magiczne Guys 18.15 Táknmálsfréttir 18.25 Siedzenia sumarlíf 19.00 Aktualności 19.30 Pogoda Aktualności 19.35 Popppunktur 20.45 101 dalmatyńczyków 22.30 Lewis 00.05 Koniec świata 02.05 Radio News Stöð 2 07.00 Czas zabaw 08.45 Malcolm in the Middle 09.10 Bold and the Beautiful 09.30 Doctors 10.15 Niezależne osoby 10.55 The Glades 11.45 Cougar Town 12.10 Berndsen wezwanie - w nowym świetle 12.35 Sąsiedzi 13.00 Noc w muzeum: Bar- osiem piłka na Smithsonian- Muzeum 14.40 The Cleveland Show 15.05 Tricky TV 15.30 Sorry I’ve Got No Head 16.00 Czas zabaw 17.05 Bold and Beautiful 17.30 Sąsiedzi 17.55 Simpsonowie 18.23 Pogoda 18.30 Aktualności 18.47 Sport 18.54 Drony 19.06 Pogoda 19.15 American Dad 19.40 Simpsonowie 20.05 Europejskie marzenie 20.40 So You Think You Can Dance 22.05 Vélmennavá 24.00 Trzynaście 01.40 Dzieci ziemia 03.05 Nott W muzeum: Bitwa o Smithsonian Museum 04.50 The Cleveland Show 05.15 Simpsonowie 05.40 Wiadomości / drony Omega Kristileg Sjónvarpsstöð 19.00 Charles Stanley 19.30 Joyce Meyer 20.00 Światło w ciemności 20.30 Michael Rood 21.00 Times Square Church 22.00 Wiara i życie 22.30 Time for Hope 23.00 La Luz (Światło) 23.30 The Way of the Master 24.00 Freddie Filmore 00.30 Wieczorem światło 01.30 Joseph Prince 02.00 Muzyka SkjárEinn 08.00 Rachael Ray 08.45 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 16.25 Islandia talent 17.15 Rachael Ray 18.00 90210 18.50 America’s Funniest Home Videos 19.15 Will & Grace 19.40 The Jonathan Ross Show 20.30 Minute To Win It 21.15 The Biggest Loser 22.45 HA? 23.35 Prime Suspect 00.20 The River 01.10 Jimmy Kimmel ÍNN 16.30 Hrafna?ing 17.00/19.00 Einar Kristinn i rybołówstwa 17.30 Koraliki z galerii 18.00/20.00 Hrafna?ing 19.30 Koraliki z galerii 21.00/23.00 Automobilizm 21.30/23.30 Gotowane z Holt RTS Un 8.30 Télé la question ! 8.50 Top Models 9.10 Arabesque 9.55 Arabesque 10.45 EuroNews 11.15 Les Feux de l'amour 11.55 Malcolm 12.15 Plus belle la vie 12.45 Le journal 13.10 Toute une histoire 14.25 Une femme d'honneur 15.55 Hôtel de reve... 17.30 Rex 18.30 Un objet, un exploit 18.35 Top Models 18.55 Météo régionale 19.00 Télé la question ! 19.30 Le journal 20.10 Mon village a du talent 21.05 La Diva du divan 22.40 Millénium 0.15 13 Fantômes RTS Deux 7.45 Georges le petit singe 8.00 Lulu Vroumette 8.15 Lulu Vroumette 8.25 Babar: les aventures de Badou 8.50 Sabrina 9.10 Sabrina 9.35 Les Jeunes Titans 9.55 Foot 2 rue 10.25 Foot 2 rue 10.50 Pop-Corn 11.00 Tour de France 2012. 12e étape: Saint-Jean-de-Maurienne - Annonay Davézieux (226 km) 17.20 Les Simpson 17.50 La Vie secrete d'Amy 18.40 Desperate Housewives 19.30 Le journal 20.00 Trio Magic & Banco 20.05 Les trois glorieuses 21.35 Boulevard du palais 23.05 Servette Geneve/FC Bâle 23.25 Euro Millions 23.25 Un objet, un exploit SF1 19.30 Tagesschau 19.55 Meteo 20.00 Dahinden im Wasser 20.55 Die fantastische Reise der Vögel 21.50 10 vor 10 22.15 Meteo 22.20 Downton Abbey 23.55 Tagesschau Nacht SF zwei 18.35 Pawn Stars: Die drei vom Pfandhaus 19.30 Technikwelten 20.00 Ice Age 2: Jetzt taut's 22.20 Sport aktuell 22.45 Das Reisen im Blut 23.15 Con Air RSI La 1 20.40 E alla fine arriva mamma 21.05 Criminal Minds 21.50 Criminal Minds 22.35 The Closer 23.20 Telegiornale notte 23.30 Meteo notte 23.40 Shine a Light RSI La 2 19.25 Zoo Doctor 20.15 One Tree Hill 21.00 Asterix alle Olimpiadi 23.00 Dr House 23.40 Tour de France 2012. 12e étape: Saint-Jean-de-Maurienne - Annonay Davézieux (226 km) DR1 13.05 Hammerslag 13.35 Aftenshowet 14.30 Spise med Price 15.00 DR Update - nyheder og vejr 15.10 Jamie i det fede USA 16.00 Professor Balthazar 16.10 Olivia 16.20 Timmy-tid 16.30 Snip Snap Snude 17.00 Hun sa et mord 17.50 DR Update - nyheder og vejr 18.00 Handbold 18.35 TV Avisen med Sport og Vejret 18.45 Handbold 19.30 Mr. Bean 20.00 Handbold 20.35 TV Avisen 20.45 Handbold 21.30 Sommervejret 21.35 Aftentour 2012 22.00 I nattens morke 23.55 Starter for 10 00.25 Arvingen til Glenbogl NRK1 13.25 Ut i naturen 13.50 Billedbrev fra Europa 14.00 Danske slottsfruer 15.00 NRK nyheter 15.05 Sjukehuset i Aidensfield 16.00 NRK nyheter 16.05 Matador 17.00 NRK nyheter 17.10 Sommerapent 18.00 Oddasat - nyheter pa samisk 18.05 Tegnspraknytt 18.10 Norsk attraksjon 18.40 Distriktsnyheter 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.30 Friidrett. Diamond League fra London 21.30 20 sporsmal 22.00 Kjarlighet & arlighet - Eggum fyller 60 ar 23.00 Kveldsnytt 23.15 Tudors 00.10 Pop-perler fra 60-tallet 01.05 Livets skole SVT1 12.35 Gravid i höga klackar 13.20 Här är ditt kylskap 13.50 Kändisbarnvakten 14.30 Schmokk 15.30 Friday night dinner 16.00 Rapport 16.05 Gomorron Sverige 16.55 Married Single Other 17.45 Humor godkänd av staten 17.55 Sportnytt 18.00 Rapport 18.10 Regionala nyheter 18.15 Det goda livet 19.05 Nörden och kärleken 19.20 Sverige i dag sommar 19.30 Rapport 19.52 Regionala nyheter 20.00 Friidrott. Diamond League 21.30 Eighties 22.00 Babylon A.D 23.40 Rapport 23.45 Svart bok